


Guess Who's Back

by Hero4Good



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overlord being a smug bastard, Teasing, Trepan doesn't want to admit he loves Overlord, apology gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero4Good/pseuds/Hero4Good
Summary: Overlord returns to his little Trepan, after a few weeks away.





	Guess Who's Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OTP, I ship them so much, and I wanted to just write some fluff... and a dash of smut.

"I'm back, Trepan!" A loud, boisterous voice called from the front door of the large apartment.

 

Trepan only continued to read his datapd and drink the small glass of bubbly engex. Overlord smiled at the smaller mech and pushed the door closed, walking over to his mate. "Miss me?" He asked cocking his large head.

 

Trepan spared him a glance over the edge of his datapad, his antenna flicking in irritation. "No." Was the simple answer. Overlord had up and left _again_ without so much as a goodbye. Overlord snorted and plopped down on the couch across from him. The chair Trepan sat in was made for Overlord's size and dwarfed the small, dainty mech. Overlord propped his chin up on a fist as he leaned on his elbow.

 

"Why's that?" He asked, looked at the clearly agitated mech with half lit optics. Trepan scoffed and threw the 'pad down onto his lap, his nose wrinkled in a disgusted scowl.

 

"I think you know _exactly_ why." He growled, his small antenna flaring up in frustration. How could he be so smug?! Overlord chuckled, thinking his mech looked adorable when upset. "Hmmm, actually, Darling, I don't." Overlord replied, seeing how long he could rile the mech up before he got up and slapped him.

 

Trepan sneered and crossed his arms, his optics almost looking hurt. "Okay. You want to know? You left. Without a goodbye or anything!" Trepan hissed, glaring at the massive mech. Overlord listened closely before frowning, his puffy derma curling downwards. He didn't say anything for a moment before humming. "Come here, Pancake." He said after a bit and patted his lap, after straightening up again.

 

Trepan growled, "No, not until I get an apology." He said gruffly. Overlord sighed and tilted his helm, "You're so stubborn.. Guess you don't want these..." Overlord said casually as he unsubspaced a box of energon goodies, Trepan's favorite kind. The smaller mech rolled his golden optics. "if you think her can win me over with those you're sadly mistaken.."

 

Overlord shrugged, "Fine by me. But I was also going to give you _this_ , but seeing as you don't want it.." The large, blue mech unsubspaced a bundle of crystal flowers, most of them a pale yellow, with a few vivid blue ones thrown in. Trepan looked at the flowers, his antenna drooping. Trepan sighed heavily and slowly got up, walking over to the Blue mech. He couldn't stay mad at him forever...

 

Overlord jerked the box of goodies out of reach when Trepan grabbed for it. "Ah ah ah, one more gift." He said, before setting the box down and wrapping an arm around his waist tugging the smaller onto his lap, making him squeak in surprise. Overlord planted a kiss on his forehelm before giving his antenna a peck. Trepan scoffed, trying to hold the blush in.

 

"Sorry I was gone for so long..." He mumbled, nuzzling the smaller's chassis. Trepan sighed heavily and hugged the mech's helm to his chassis. "I know... I just missed you." Trepan mumbled back his derma curling up into a smile. Overlord smiled into his chassis with a hum.

 

"Good, now, you can have these treats." Overlord said as Trepan settled down in his lap. The large mech set the crystal flowers on the end table and held Trepan's waist as said mech started to open the box of intricately made bite size desserts. Overlord let Trepan eat them as he kissed and nuzzled the mech helm, his servos rubbing the thin waist gently. Trepan's engine began to purr softly after a while of the treatment. Overlord chuckled, his engine flaring for a moment, making Trepan scoff playfully and look up at him. 

 

Overlord gave him a smirk and kissed his forehelm. "Now I think you deserve a 'Hello Frag'." Overlord purred taking one of Trepan's antenna in between his fat derma. Trepan shivered and sighed in content. "I suppose I do~" Trepan hummed, pushing more into the large mech and setting the box off to the side next to the flowers.

 

Overlord chuckled and grasped Trepan's chin gently before crashing his derma against his. Trepan purred and wrapped his arms around his neckstruts, twisting back around to straddle the other's large thighs. Overlord offlined his optics as he moved his derma roughly but passionately against Trepan's, as the smaller mech nipped and tugged on his lower derma. Overlord's free servo roamed over his frame, as the other massaged his lover's jawline gently. Overlord pulled back just enough to vent hot air on the other's wet derma, teasing Trepan's hips.

 

Trepan let out a soft noise and pulled Overlord's helm down to his neck as he threw his helm back, cooling fans running loudly as his frame heated up.

 

Overlord bit a large energon line, his large K9's puncturing the rubber making energon bubble up. He lapped it up with a long hot glossa as he groped Trepan's aft. Trepan panted heavily, his smaller servos roaming over Overlord's shoulders and back teasing sensitive wires.

 

Overlord shifted a bit to recline more, the servo on Trepan's chin going down to Trepan's thigh while the other servo went down to cup Trepan's knee. "I missed you, Pancake." He whispered into his neckcables in between kisses. Trepan traced his derma along Overlord's smokestack letting his small glossa dip into the tip of it. Overlord shuddered and purred loudly.

 

"I missed you too." Trepan mumbled nibbling the edge of the smokestack.

 

Overlord grinned and pulled up, his red optics looking into Trepan's bright gold. "I love you." Overlord said lifting a servo to brush his knuckles along Trepan's audio and cheek. Trepan gulped a lightly and leaned into the caress.

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> XD  
> Fucking Cheesy...


End file.
